1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly the present invention provides a system and method for synchronizing electronic mail across a computer network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data consistency is a significant concern for computer users. For example, when maintaining multiple independently modifiable copies of a document, a user risks using an outdated version. By the time the user notices an inconsistency, interparty miscommunication or data loss may have already resulted. The user must then spend more time attempting to reconcile the inconsistent versions and addressing any miscommunications.
The problems of data inconsistency is exacerbated when copies of a document are inaccessible. For example, when multiple copies of a document are maintained at different network locations, network security systems such as conventional firewall technology compromise data accessibility. That is, a user may have access to only a particular one of these network locations. Without access to the other sites, the user cannot confirm that the version on an accessible site is the most recent draft.
The problems of data consistency and accessibility arise in the area of electronic mail (e-mail). For example, a user might maintain an e-mail database at work. Based on the security systems implemented by the work intranet, the user may not be afforded access to the database and thus cannot read or respond to the e-mails until returning to work. Further, a traveling user currently working at a remote terminal may not have the necessary dedicated application programs to pass the intranet security. Still further, when maintaining several sites, the traveling user is burdened to maintain a record of all procedures and passwords to overcome the security system at each site.
These problems are further exacerbated when using e-mail programs from different vendors and which implement different protocols. For example, the Netscape Navigator.TM. e-mail client and the Outlook Express.TM. e-mail client each manage e-mail across computer networks. However, each e-mail client uses different formats, stores e-mails in different files and implements different protocols. Thus, the e-mails are not readily interchangeable.
Therefore, a system and method are needed for providing users with e-mail consistency and accessibility across a computer network.